


七百年后

by raintain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintain/pseuds/raintain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首发于2014年9月12日</p>
    </blockquote>





	七百年后

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于2014年9月12日

**Disc 1**

  
  
  
**Intro**  
Bucky告诉过Steve，他真的很怕高。  
那种感觉很怪，明知道自己好端端站在地面上，不会无缘无故从高处坠落，但当自己站在那儿，站在那个悬崖边缘，看着眼下的万丈深渊，双腿打软，心跳加速，呼吸困难，脑中只有一个感觉：这一定会是我的葬身之地，我马上就要掉下去了。  
Steve没有就这事嘲笑他什么，Steve总是一个温柔的上级，战友，也是朋友：“这说明你能最大程度地意识到危险，中士。”  
Steve不是个中庸之辈，不会说什么“怕高的人才能活下去，不怕高的人都死在了高处”这种话，他只会在吉普车里悄悄握住自己中士的手，带着十成的勇气和十成的小心翼翼——Steve是第一次像这样鼓起勇气握Bucky的手，而Gabe和森田他们就坐在后座上调试那个从九头蛇手里偷来的无线电接收器——Steve说：“相信我。”  
这数月来同盟国捷报频传，纳粹德国节节败退，咆哮小队在欧洲大陆的行动没有过一次失手。Rogers队长的超能力经受住了考验，他就像人们口口相传的那样，够好，够快，够强。  
他可以保护自己的朋友，有他在没问题。  
Rogers队长就握了那么一小下就很快松开了，旁若无人地望着窗外，中士看了他一眼，收回手抱紧怀里的枪。车停住，他们下车，中士抱怨了两句冷酷的天气，他们一队人徒步向前进。  
  
他们对这里的地形并不熟悉，军用地图上也没有任何相关的标记，唯一的消息来自那只偷来的无线电接收器——他们截获到了九头蛇内部的几条加密信息，称即将有一列运载大量物资的列车从阿尔卑斯山的某个关口驶过，而九头蛇最重要的科学家Zola博士就在那趟列车上，它会在黎明前到达九头蛇的一座秘密基地，而很可能，红骷髅本尊就藏身在那座基地里。  
这也许是一个陷阱，也许是一个前所未有的绝佳机会。一旦抓住机会得手，一旦顺藤摸瓜捣毁了那个秘密基地抓住Zola和红骷髅，这场长达五年的战事很可能将在一夕之间尘埃落定。  
现在是1944年冬，最终胜利已经指日可待，这些难熬的在外漂泊的日子即将结束，士兵们每天掰着手指计算回家的日子，Bucky也是一样。  
他想回布鲁克林。想得快要疯了。  
  
他告诉过Steve，他真的很怕高。  
站在阿尔卑斯山崖上，Barnes中士把手缩进大衣的袖口，反复打量Steve手里握着的那东西——一个钩子，下面挂着一个把手，他们要把这东西挂在缆索上用手握住，利用缆索两端的高度差滑过悬崖，抓住时机，降落在驶过的列车上。  
嗯……这真的有点吓人。  
Steve第一个出发，没有一句废话，挂上钩子握住把手就从悬崖上滑了出去。Bucky跟在后面，第二个，他深吸了一口气，脸颊鼓得圆圆的，颤抖的手握住那钩子下面的把手，眼一闭心一横从悬崖上猛地跳下去——  
  
金属摩擦缆线，叫声嘶哑，火花迸溅。  
朔风呼啸，裹夹着粗大的雪粒将Bucky整个人顺着缆绳向下猛拽。耳膜震荡，心跳声如擂鼓，Bucky Barnes努力迎着风睁开眼，列车越来越近，他瞳孔紧缩成一个小孔。  
  
这原本是一个再简单不过的任务。Gabe负责靠近火车引擎将火车停下来，Steve和Bucky去其他车厢寻找那些信息中提及的“物资”——很有可能是炸药。  
然而他们什么都没有找到。  
  
这是个陷阱，显而易见，列车里空无一物，除了车轮在轨道上反复摩擦的声音外，一切都安静得可怕。Bucky才刚刚从那趟高空旅行中缓过神来，这会儿暗道不妙，举起枪朝一切可能出现纳粹的地方瞄准。他想跟走在前面车厢的Steve说点什么，毕竟这里只有他们两个人。  
Steve走得太快了。  
车厢之间的闸门忽然关闭。他和Steve之间的两扇闸门忽然关闭了。他们没有任何准备。Steve赶紧回头，可是门已经关得死死的。他们被分开了。  
这是个陷阱。  
  
九头蛇的伏兵们全副武装，在Steve和Bucky身边出现。Steve以最快速度解决了他那边的那个——这家伙是个“怪物”，两支手臂全加装了代表九头蛇最高科技的脉冲炮，后背能量箱以备充能，被这种脉冲击中，任何肉体凡胎都会在一瞬间灰飞烟灭，连尸体都留不下——就立刻打开闸门过来与子弹用尽被伏兵逼得躲在角落的Bucky会合。  
他们打出了一个小小的配合，Steve负责转移视线，Bucky手持Steve的枪把那九头蛇普通士兵一枪爆了头。危机暂时解除，Bucky嘟囔着“我就快要打败他了”，极其自然地走到Steve身边。  
他觉得心安，他站在Steve身边。  
他看不见身后的车厢闸门外忽然出现了什么。  
他们来不及多说一句闲话，Steve伸手用力将他往身后一推：“趴下！”  
突如其来的一股蓝色能量脉冲被Steve用盾弹开，也只有Steve的盾能将它弹开，车厢被折射过来的脉冲撕扯开一个大洞，风呼啸着涌将进来。  
盾牌一下子脱手，Steve和Bucky重重摔在了地上，特别是Steve，他整个人都被能量的余波猛推到车厢的另一侧，蜷缩在角落里。  
Steve好像疼得爬不起来了。  
寒风卷进车厢，外面就是悬崖峭壁，万丈深渊，Bucky不敢往外看，他手脚并用地爬起来，紧紧抓住掉在眼前的盾。  
他挡在Steve面前，朝那个突然冒出来的“怪物”拼命地开枪。枪子对铜皮铁骨的“怪物”造不成任何影响。  
那是第一次Bucky觉得自己实在不适合拿这只盾牌，换成Steve大概三两下就能将眼前这该死的丑八怪消灭，而他只会握着手枪徒劳地在盾牌后面发射子弹。  
第二股能量脉冲袭来的时候，Bucky想他至少为Steve挡住了这个。  
  
他告诉过Steve，他真的很怕高。  
他在坠落前看到了Steve的眼神，他努力伸长了手臂，想去抓Steve的手，可怎么也抓不住。  
不久之前他们才刚在吉普车上握过彼此的手，虽然只偷偷握了一下就匆匆放开了。Bucky当时想，如果还有下次，他一定要告诉Steve你的手真暖和，所以……暂时不要放开。  
  
  
**02**  
Bucky感觉自己在飞速地下坠，风托举他的全身，他在想他最后看到的Steve：摘掉了头盔，脸因为害怕和恐惧涨得通红，对他大声喊着“Bucky坚持住”和“抓住我的手”。一点也不像是那个所向披靡风光无匹的美国队长，倒像是小时候那个豆芽菜在布鲁克林犯了哮喘。  
布鲁克林，Steve……Bucky试着闭上眼，坠落的时间比他所想的要长。反正是死了，他想。  
我终于死了。  
  
对军人来说，死亡的阴影一直伴随着他们，如影随形。从入伍的第一天起它就徘徊在每个人的梦里，告诉他们：你会死的，宝贝，我就在你身边。每一个战士也都经历过属于他们自己的九死一生。好比Bucky，他在被Steve救回营地以后看到了部队准备寄给他身在纽约的家人的哀悼信，下面就签着Phillips将军的大名。  
那是Bucky第一次面对自己的“死亡”。他绝对应该在那时候就撒手不干了，回家，回到美国的母亲身边，回到花天酒地的纽约去过好日子。可他还是留下来了，留在Rogers队长新组建的咆哮小队里。  
Steve这家伙啊，Bucky怎么放心得下让这小子自己留在战场上。  
  
怎么说反正现在也是死了。  
至少在死之前他最后保护了一把Steve，后面的事他是没有机会再操心了。他只能祈祷Steve很好很快很强，祈祷那辆列车上没有太难对付的埋伏，没有太多纳粹。  
老天保佑Steve，保佑Gabe他们平安无事。  
嗯……  
  
怎么回事，还没死。  
  
Bucky悄悄睁了一下眼，又被刀割一般的寒风激得闭紧双眼。他的身体在反复旋转，他多少有点想吐。  
老天保佑我的父母，弟弟妹妹们。他想。我是无法带着美国军人的荣耀回去了，但愿他们收到真正的哀悼信时不要太难过，淡忘这事，好好过以后的生活，士兵嘛，总是难免的。  
还没死？  
好吧，上帝保佑美利坚——  
  
有那么一瞬间，Bucky觉得自己大概是死了。巨大的疼痛席卷全身，然后是空无一物的黑暗。他听不到任何声音，听不到自己的呼吸和心跳。  
他想死后的世界原来这么安静。  
但他怎么觉得脚下还是有风。  
  
他重新感觉到寒冷的时候，一种麻木的痛感贯穿了他的双手，似乎有什么金属制的东西正牢牢抵在他的手心里，拉扯得他两条胳膊生疼。  
他睁开眼，眼前是雪白的山崖和绵长的缆索，他正紧抓着那个钩子下面的把手，顺着缆索朝一列飞速行驶的火车滑行过去——  
诶？  
Bucky一愣。  
  
一个穿着国旗颜色制服的男人就在他前方，正准备降落在火车顶。  
是Steve。  
  
发生了什么，Bucky Barnes可怜的大脑像当机一样一片空白。  
他没注意到对面的山崖离他越来越近，下一秒就逼近到眼前，快得像要拍扁他的脸。他忘记及时松开把手了。  
只听“啪”得一声！  
  
耳边传来一声痛苦的嘶吼：“Bucky！！！”  
  
  
**03**  
Bucky Barnes完全不知道自己在干什么，他刚刚又死了两次，没错，两次，一次直接撞在山崖上被冲力拍成了肉饼，一次压根吃惊得没抓稳扶手，在滑行途中就掉了下去。他明明已经死了，他确定他死了，那现在算什么——他用力捏自己的脸，用手枪砸自己的脑袋：好疼！  
他在做梦？他死而复生了？  
  
他清楚火车里的一切都是陷阱，但他们已经没办法从这里回头。睁开眼的时候Bucky就已经在滑向火车的途中了，山崖之间的高度差让这种滑行的速度快得堪比行进的列车。  
该死的，他要怎么做才能让所有人都一起回去？  
  
火车里仍旧空无一物，和Bucky第一次踏进这里时毫无区别。钻进车厢，Bucky四下里看了半晌，回头见到Steve。  
还是那个Steve，所向披靡，风光无匹，他们还没有分开呢，还是活生生的好兄弟，没有任何生离死别发生，没有谁哭，没有谁被抛下。  
Bucky眼眶一热，扑上去一把将Steve抱住。  
“这火车是个陷阱，Steve，”Bucky死死抱住Steve的脖子，激动得两条腿都要挂到Steve身上了，要知道在此之前Bucky连被Steve握一下手都会害怕，怕被人发现，这会儿什么顾忌都被Bucky抛到了九霄云外，“难以置信，我居然还能再见到你……”  
Steve被吓了一跳，这纯情的高个儿小伙一手握着枪，一手拿着盾，愣是一动也不敢动。而且他们才刚到九头蛇的火车里，这里可能随时有敌人出现，有战事发生。  
队长脸红得像要滴出血了。  
“Bucky，嘿，Bucky……你怎么了？”Rogers队长的声音听起来居然有点慌了。  
  
Bucky用力抱了一下Steve的脖子，才肯把手放开“饶过”他的队长。  
  
Steve觉得奇怪，几分钟前Bucky还愁眉苦脸地睁着一双大眼睛心有余悸地看着悬崖，这会儿到了火车里，怎么就突然兴高采烈地，还笑得这么灿烂——抬头看着自己，眼角翘着，一头柔软的棕发被风吹得乱糟糟，雪白的牙齿笑出了一排。  
“我看得出来，这是个陷阱。”Steve苦笑着，空荡荡的车厢内部像在嘲弄他们，这意味着他们在今天结束战争的期望彻底泡汤，他看向他的中士，“你在开心什么？”  
  
Bucky紧紧跟在Steve身后：“答应我，哥们，别走得太快。”他们走进一节车厢，没遇到敌人，走到第二节，也没有。Steve注意到每靠近车厢之间的闸门，Bucky举着枪，几乎要贴到他身上了。Bucky已经很久没对他这么主动过了。  
他笑着：“中士在害怕？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“被纳粹的坦克轰炸时你也没有怕成这样，这只是一列火车。”  
在拥有超级血清的Rogers队长眼里，这当然“只是”一列火车。  
Bucky腹诽：是的，就只是这列火车，你哥们我刚刚就从这儿掉下去摔死了，而你吓得哇哇大叫，像个小娃娃。  
不过他可没打算告诉Steve这个，Bucky用枪瞄准周围一切可能出现纳粹的角落和闸门，回忆不久前发生在这儿的那场枪战。事实上他们都轻敌了，根本没想到九头蛇会出现得这么突然。对方手持的脉冲炮也打了他们一个措手不及。Bucky手里的枪对全副武装的“怪物”没有任何作用，他最多只能帮Steve干掉一些普通杂鱼，然后想方设法保护Steve。  
  
他们走进第三节车厢的那一瞬间，敌人来了。  
  
前方那扇闸门挤进来一个“怪物”，举着脉冲炮上来就是一弹，后面那扇也进来一个，黑布蒙着头，举着枪，好在这是Bucky可以解决的。Steve向后看了一眼，举起盾挡在Bucky面前：“小心，Bucky！”  
“照顾好你自己！”Bucky喊道。  
枪声在身后飞快地响起，蓝色的脉冲波也朝正面射过来，Steve用盾挡下了第一击，他的身体剧烈地向后滑，然后被Bucky死死抵住。Steve不知道Bucky是怎么做到的，他一双手被震得酸麻，脉冲的力量大得惊人，如果他这时候被弹出去，后果不堪设想。  
“怪物”身后能量箱的灯亮了，第二发弹药正在填充。Steve快速冲上去蹬地给了他一记飞踢，“怪物”笨重地倒下，手里的脉冲炮刚好填充完毕，就在这时Bucky把那戴面罩的杂鱼一枪打死。  
Steve确定那“怪物”已经断了气才朝坐在地上的Bucky跑过去，Bucky腹部和大腿上两个染红的弹坑正在汩汩向外流血，很显然就在刚才Bucky用力撑住Steve的时候，九头蛇的伏兵抓住时机给了不能躲闪的Bucky两枪。  
“Bucky，Bucky！”  
Bucky的手被Steve紧紧攥住，虽然疼得倒吸冷气，但Bucky感觉还不错，他额头上好多汗水，还在咧嘴笑。  
“站得起来吗，Bucky？”  
“没事Steve……小心还有伏兵……”  
  
他预测得就是这么准。又一个“怪物”从闸门外挤进来，一弹打向Bucky和Steve，Steve下意识搂过Bucky，抬起盾在前面一挡，整个人和Bucky都被弹力向后掀飞过去。车厢被再度撕裂，Steve翻滚到角落里，Bucky浑身是血地趴在地上，吃力地捡过那只盾牌抱在胸前。有那么一瞬间Bucky想：Steve刚才抱了我一下。  
不是。  
他想：糟了，要重来一遍。  
第二弹打过来，Bucky用盾顶住，他整个人都被吹到了车外，直接坠下山崖——没有悬挂在车厢外的栏杆，没有Steve伸过来的手，Bucky就这么直直掉下去了。  
——怀里还抱着Steve的那只盾。  
  
现在Steve一定正两手空空地在火车上面对那个“怪物”。  
  
风使劲儿刮，Bucky Barnes欲哭无泪：开什么玩笑。  
  
  
**04**  
Bucky一进车厢先把Steve拉住了。  
“这是个陷阱，Steve。”  
Steve点头，看着车厢内部：“我知道——”  
“听着，往前走我们至少会遇到两个‘怪物’，拿那种炮，会发射蓝色脉冲，记得吗，让我们很多战士尸骨无存的那种脉冲。至少还会遇到一个普通杂鱼，拿枪的。”  
Steve注视着Bucky的脸，视线反复扫过Bucky的眼尾和嘴角。  
“怎么，不相信我？”Bucky苦笑，他知道这在Steve看来一定挺滑稽的，他自己也觉得滑稽，但经历了前几次的失败，他觉得还是干脆对Steve全盘托出比较好，因为他已经试了好几次了，无论怎么努力，他们都会败在那第二个“怪物”出现的时候，每次都是Bucky掉下去，然后重来一遍。他应该告诉Steve，或许Steve能想出办法，他必须告诉Steve，事实上他在害怕，万一没有下一次机会了怎么办，万一这次他掉下去就全完了怎么办。他不能这样继续浪费机会了。  
尽管任何一个正常人乍一听到这事，相信的可能性都很低。Bucky知道，这是不符合常理的，他端着机关枪，正欲走在Steve前面：“我们往前走走就知道了。”  
谁知Steve一把拉住他。  
“他们是一起出现的吗？”Steve蹙着眉，认真地问，“他们三个。”  
Bucky一愣，快速眨巴了两下眼睛，惊喜道：“你……你相信我？”  
“如果不能相信你，我还能相信谁。Buck，你是怎么知道这些的？”  
  
Bucky Barnes独自一人走进车厢，如果这时有人监视着车内的动静，会很惊讶地发现Rogers队长消失了。  
Bucky紧端着机关枪，拜这几次反反复复的“实地演练”所赐，Bucky将车厢内的地形摸得门清，对那位戴着面罩的九头蛇老兄也是颇有感情。与第一次打光了子弹也没能将他制服的经历相比，Bucky现在已经可以在三枪之内拿下他了。  
比较棘手的是那两个“怪物”。  
很快，戴着黑色面罩的那哥们出现了，很显然他是冲着Bucky来的。Bucky这次发挥不错，一枪就将他打倒在地。一边监视着前后闸门，一边低头将对方的武器捡起来，Bucky一点时间也没有浪费。  
“怪物”也在这时候隆重登场。  
显然他们本来是去围堵Rogers队长的，而现在队长消失了，他们只得来围攻Bucky，前面闸门挤进来一个，举起炮口刚对准了Bucky就莫名其妙向后栽倒了，后面闸门这时也挤进来一个，刚举起炮口还没来得及发射，对面的Bucky向旁边一闪，瞬间一发脉冲波横跨整个车厢直冲脑门就射了过来。  
“上帝，居然真的成功了……”Bucky纳闷地笑道，回头正好看见Steve扔掉手里的炮口，“我们这次成功了，Steve。”  
“你是怎么知道他们在这儿的？”Steve也不敢相信，他刚才躲在车厢顶部偷看，才发现Bucky说的一切竟然都是真的。  
他刚才听Bucky提到了“这次”。  
“我能预测未来。”Bucky一本正经地说。  
Steve笑着：“好吧，聪明的中士，现在预测一下我们下一步该怎么办。”  
Bucky傻了：下一步，他还没经历过。  
“或许，去找Gabe，一起停下火车。或者去抓Zola。”Bucky说。  
“或许？”Steve看着Bucky仍难掩激动的一双眼睛，“Bucky，你在隐瞒我什么？”  
Bucky眼神闪烁：“没有。”  
“是吗。那对于未来你还知道什么？”  
Bucky看着Steve的脸，露出一个真诚的笑容：“我知道你会平安无事的，哥们。走吧，这里八成没有货物，我们去抓Zola。”  
  
他们往第一车厢的方向走，路上又冒出几个“怪物”，Bucky中途不放心地挡在队长前面，险些被那蓝色脉冲击中。Steve一把将Bucky拽回来抱紧了，整面盾顶在前面，堵住闸门门口挡住那些脉冲。  
Bucky吓了一跳，Steve搂他的手用力极了，像要把他硬生生按进Steve体内一样，他听到Steve的声音就在耳边：“拜托，就当是为了我，小心一点，Bucky。”  
“Steve？”  
“我不知道你是怎么来到这儿的，”Steve飞快地说，脉冲反弹了回去，Steve松开抱住Bucky的手，趁对方填充弹药的功夫拔下盾来，“但有我在，你会平安无事的，知道吗。”  
Steve说完就冲进了下个车厢。  
  
Bucky想问Steve，哥们，还记得上一次你这样拥抱我是什么时候吗？  
已经快要一整年了。整整一年，他们从不拥抱，不接吻，他们是队长和中士，是和其他人毫无分别的兄弟、战友。Steve对自己的约束格外严格，对Phillips将军承诺的事情更是从未忘记过。队长要以身作则。偶尔Bucky像开玩笑一样聊起他们以前在布鲁克林的生活，聊起和豆芽菜一般的Steve在那间小破公寓做爱的往事，队长都抿着嘴唇低头不语，也不接话，让Bucky只好尴尬地闭嘴。只有一次队长开口了，因为Bucky说他其实一点也不喜欢和小小的Steve做爱，队长小声说我知道你喜欢，然后Bucky哭了。  
  
Bucky总是想，战争就要结束了，他们可以不用再管这些军法、教条，可以重新像以前那样在一起生活。  
他追在Steve身后，跑到Steve身边，又有两个新冒出的“怪物”倒在Steve面前。他一把握住Steve空着的那只手。  
Steve立刻低头看了他一眼。  
“我只想告诉你，你的手挺暖和的。”Bucky说。  
Steve拘谨地笑了，手指捏了一下Bucky柔软的手心，然后立刻放开，哪怕是在这火车上，只有他们俩在，他也不肯多握一会儿。  
“前面就是第三车厢，我们马上就可以抓到Zola了。Bucky，速战速决。”队长命令道。  
  
他们在第三车厢又遇到了新的“怪物”，Steve照例趁对方填充弹药的空挡上前袭击，却没想到“怪物”在发射完脉冲后忽然整个人摇动了两下。下一秒钟，“怪物”自爆了，能量箱里所有的能量在一瞬间爆发出来，将列车从第三车厢整个拦腰撕裂——Zola一定正在某个地方监视着Rogers队长和Barnes中士的动静，意识到他们马上就要接近自己所在的位置，Zola便干脆启动手下的自爆装置将列车中后部全都破坏和舍弃。  
Bucky被那股强烈的能量推出第三车厢，紧接着又被一只手揪住后背扔了回去。第三车厢剩余的部分就像一块破布，在寒风下悬挂在第二车厢上沿着轨道疾速飞驰。Bucky的手紧紧巴着滚烫的车厢表面，一睁开眼就看到巨大的撕裂口外风雪漫天，蜿蜒的车轨不断消失在远处。他愣了两秒，才意识到列车的后半截已经掉到悬崖下面去了。  
“Steve……”他念道，指望有人回答。可是没有。他想努力站起来，可车厢地面摇晃得要命，很可能他一松手就会立刻掉出去。  
他一直喊“Steve”，没人回应，而等他终于爬起来，发现这整个仅剩的第三车厢除了他自己以外空无一人。  
“……Steve？”Bucky不知道自己的脸被爆炸熏得漆黑，他睁着一双蓝眼睛，眼泪控制不住地簌簌地流。他想起那个“怪物”爆炸时他明明被掀飞了出去，有人从外面又把他扔了进来。  
他怔怔望着车外的悬崖。  
第二车厢的闸门打开，五六个九头蛇士兵走出来，“美国队长既然死了，就活捉他。”有人在前面那节车厢里面说。Bucky冲过去扑倒其中一个士兵，抓过对方的枪管。  
“但有我在，你会平安无事的，知道吗。”  
Bucky被九头蛇包围了，他把枪口抵在自己太阳穴上就是一枪。  
  
  
**05**  
Bucky一降落到车顶就拉住Steve，四周寒风呼啸，Steve很难听清他说的话。“我们去抓Zola！”Bucky大喊道，“不要从车厢里走！直接走车顶！”  
Steve不明白，刚刚下来之前说得好好的，这会儿怎么又变卦。  
“求你！信我这一次！”Bucky大声说，Gabe就在他们身后，Steve看着Bucky，Bucky望着他的眼睛就像一只哀求的小狗，“Steve……”  
Steve沉默了会儿，似乎在反复思考这件事，他看向Bucky身后的Gabe。  
“我和Barnes中士去前面车厢找Zola！你去停下火车！”他说。  
  
Steve没有多问Bucky半个字，他手扶着车顶，认真向前走，时不时回头确认一眼Bucky的状况——Bucky的眼眶是红的，Steve只是疑惑地低下头，然后继续向前走。  
Bucky以为这样就能躲过爆炸，可奇怪的是Zola似乎知道死而复生的他在想什么。当他们爬到第三车厢顶端，一个“怪物”居然从车厢里钻了上来。爆炸再次发生了。  
“Bucky，小心！”Steve下意识后扑，将身后的Bucky整个压在车顶，用后背挡住那股冲天的能量波。  
火车沿着第三车厢整条断裂。  
他们一起坠下悬崖，下坠的过程中Bucky被Steve搂着腰紧紧抱着，这辈子他都没被这家伙抱这么紧过。寒风吹过Bucky的耳朵，并不冷，因为不断有血从Steve的脖子里流淌到Bucky脸上。  
这血滚烫。  
  
  
**06**  
Steve下到车厢里，紧张地扫视了一圈空荡荡的车内。他意识到这是陷阱，他们中计了。  
Bucky正背靠着车厢沉默，只见他瞪着一双蓝眼睛，嘴唇微张，呆滞地望着前方的地面。  
“Bucky？”Steve走过去。  
Bucky愣了一下，抬起头。  
  
Steve笑了，Bucky看起来呆呆傻傻的，像吓坏了一样：“这么怕高吗？”  
Bucky目光紧紧盯着Steve的脸，似乎不愿意放过Steve此刻脸上的任何一个细节。他靠近Steve，伸手碰了一下Steve的脖子，然后是肩膀。  
他摸到Steve肩头的背带，那背带因为刚才的滑行松开了。Bucky把枪放下，双手帮Steve把背带卡回原位。  
“你怎么了？”Steve低头问他。  
Bucky看着他们队长这张英俊的脸。他嘴巴张了张，又讪讪地闭上。  
“小心一点总没错。”Bucky挤出一个笑容，眼睛弯弯地望着Steve。  
  
Steve问，你在害怕？Bucky说怎么会。Steve低下头，捏了捏他的手，然后放开。  
“没什么好怕的，Bucky，有我在。这只是一列火车。”Steve说。  
Bucky试着让自己笑得开心一点：“是，我们有美国队长。”可没等话说完，他眉毛又忽然耷拉下来。  
他忽然上前紧紧抱住Steve Rogers，他两只手穿过Steve腋下将Steve紧紧抱住。  
“Bucky？”Steve吓了一跳。  
  
Bucky立刻就松开手，捡起自己的枪：“没事，我只是被那个高度吓坏了。让我们去抓那些德国佬。”  
  
Steve滚烫的血好像还黏在Bucky脸上，Steve坠落后的画面还在Bucky脑海中一遍遍地回放。当车厢再次被折射过来的脉冲波撕开一个口子的时候，一切都仿佛回到了第一次。  
Bucky捡起盾挡在Steve面前，他想他已经不能面对Steve的再次死亡——事实上，他永远都不能面对这个。  
在这里结束吧，他对自己说，不然一会儿你打算看到Steve也跟着掉下去吗。  
大不了死了重新来过。  
  
他们会找到办法的，在这趟似乎永不停止的列车上，找到躲过爆炸活下去的办法，找到让战争结束，回布鲁克林的办法。  
Bucky松开了紧握栏杆的手，望着Steve恐惧的脸，望着那双他爱慕了十多年的蓝眼睛，他想，没关系，哥们，我掉下去就会上来的，我们很快就会见面。  
  
几个月后，重伤失忆的Barnes中士在冰冷的雪地被人发现。他奄奄一息，但他还活着。  
  
  
  
  


**Disc 2**

  
  
  
**07**  
Bucky在车顶待了足足有五分多钟，一会儿看外面的悬崖，一会儿低头瞅自己，吹尽了冷风，才终于肯进到车厢里来。  
“在外面那么久干什么，”Steve还没有看出什么异状，“不是怕冷吗？”  
Bucky冷着眼扫视了一圈车内，眼珠才转过去，横在Steve脸上。好像Steve是什么莫名其妙的人，说了什么莫名其妙的话。  
“这是什么地方？”Bucky忽然问。  
  
他声音听起来嘶哑，低沉，像是Bucky又不太像，少了一些本该属于Bucky的东西——那标签一般的“Bucky的温柔”就像被锉子锉掉了似的。又混进了不少杂质：冷漠，警惕，敏感，拒人千里。  
Steve上下打量他——还是一样的棕色短发，蓝眼睛，还是一样的深蓝外套，手握一样的枪。  
但他注意到对方拿枪的姿势变了，站姿也不一样了。连声音和望着自己的眼神也不同了。  
后两项显然令我们26岁的队长更在意一点，Bucky可从没这么跟他说过话。  
“Bucky？”  
Bucky瞪了他一眼。  
  
“谁他妈是Bucky。”  
  
Bucky根本不管Steve，径自举着枪就往下个车厢走。中途他瞥了一眼自己的左手，瞥了一眼手里的机关枪，眼神似是对这枪嫌弃到了极点。他摸遍了自己腰间腿上几个角落，也只多摸出一把小小的手枪，他难以置信，但也只能勉强拿着。  
  
他走得太快了，Rogers队长根本跟不上他的脚步。那差不多也是一瞬间的事，位于他们之间的两道闸门忽然关闭了，Rogers队长趴在门上，大喊了一声：“Bucky！”可Bucky Barnes只是警惕地在原地顿了一下，连头也没回。  
  
车厢里只剩了火车行进的声音，Bucky一双蓝眼睛盯在地面良久，突然调转视线望向某一个角落，手里竖着的枪横下来朝那个方向“砰”就是一枪。  
人趴倒在地面，Bucky这才回过头看向两扇闸门后的Steve Rogers。  
  
Rogers队长刚把面前的“怪物”解决，正气喘吁吁准备去解救自己的中士，身后闸门就已经打开了，他回头，见Bucky Barnes大步走来。  
“Bucky？”Steve没想到竟是自己落后了一拍。  
刚发射完子弹的枪口滚烫，直接抵在Steve Rogers的脑门上。  
“今天又是什么把戏？”Bucky狠狠盯着他。  
  
“Bucky？”Steve不敢置信地瞥了一眼头上的枪，又望向眼前的Bucky Barnes。  
这个Bucky看起来冷酷不近人情。  
“我不是什么Bucky。”  
Bucky说。  
“那么告诉我，你是谁？”Steve说。  
Bucky显然没想到对方会这么问——大概他心中早有更多Steve会有的预设反应。他眉心簇成一团，恶狠狠地盯着Steve的脸，仿佛下一秒就要开枪了。  
Steve在那双刻意摆出凶狠姿态的眼中捕捉到了一丝混乱。  
“你不认识我？”Steve忽然问。  
“不。”Bucky毫不犹豫地回答。话音刚落，Bucky刚才打开的那扇闸门外忽然冒出一个人影，伴随着炮弹发射前的尖啸声，Steve一眼就望到了那伸出的两个炮筒。  
“Bucky！”  
Bucky也听到了那个动静，回头时，那冒着蓝光的脉冲炮已经朝他们射过来了。他站在原地，躲也不躲，下意识抬起左手要挡，谁知Steve先行一步举起盾将他整个人掩在身后。  
“你不想要你的手了吗！”Steve大喝。  
脉冲炮力量过大，26岁的Rogers队长被向后推出了足足两米。还没等他从那股令人手心发麻的震动中缓过神来，Bucky从他身后一跃而出，直奔那正在填充弹药的“怪物”面前，抬脚照对方脑门就是一记下劈。  
那一脚又狠又准，只听“咔嚓”一声，“怪物”的金属脑壳从上到下生出一条蜿蜒的裂缝，人的头发从里面冒出来，Bucky毫不犹豫又是一脚，“怪物”应声倒地，Bucky弯腰直接将里面人的脑袋拽了出来。  
Steve Rogers完全看得傻了。只见Bucky三两下拆掉“怪物”身上的脉冲炮和能量箱——九头蛇最高精尖的科技在他手里就像个任小孩摆弄的玩具。他一手提着能量箱，一手竖着那个脉冲炮，朝前面车厢大步走去。  
“Bucky！”Steve在后面喊他，Bucky置若罔闻。  
  
Bucky好像有点开心，每冒出一个新的“怪物”他就直接给对方一炮，后座力常常大得让Bucky向后倒，但他身后有那面盾，有Steve Rogers。炸坏了东西他也不管，有几次他差点把火车炸烂，Steve从后面拦他，手刚碰到就被他闪开了。  
“Bucky！”  
“让开，谁他妈是Bucky。”Bucky说。  
直到能量箱里的能量全都用光，新的“怪物”冒出来，Bucky又要伸出左手去挡，Steve没能及时把他拦开，那左手从手肘往下直接被脉冲炮削去了一半，Bucky皱紧了眉头，咬着牙没叫出声，然后爆炸发生了。“Bucky！”狼狈不堪的Steve仍下意识护到Bucky身前，却被Bucky反身压在地上挡住那股爆炸。  
Bucky身上的衣服着实普通，不比Steve特制的队长制服，他的是不防火的。这会儿他护在Steve身上，只觉得后背滚烫，他感觉得出来，他全身快要烧起来了。  
“Bucky！”Steve一双蓝眼睛着急得快要流出泪了。  
“我说了我不是Bucky……”  
Bucky的嘴角扬了一下，一翻身从Steve身上软软地滚下来，车厢断裂了，Bucky的身体顺着断面口掉出车外，直直坠下悬崖。上到火车以来，这是Bucky第一次笑，这笑容天真，纯粹，毫不掩饰他的快乐，好像刚刚玩过一个令他感到无比快活无比放松的游戏，是Steve陪他玩的。而现在游戏结束了。不能再逃避现实了。  
可现实又在哪儿。  
  
  
**08**  
Bucky站着不动，也不吭声，他盯着Steve的脸，那表情既欣慰又绝望，既高兴又沮丧，Rogers队长不知道发生了什么，四下无人，他走过去握Bucky的手，就握了一下。  
“怎么了？”他低声问。用的是只有他和Bucky两个人共处时才会用的语气。  
“Steve。”Bucky喊了他一声。Rogers队长点头，他想说，我们八成中计了，Buck，车厢里是空的，估计没什么所谓的“大宗货物”。  
“Steve。”Bucky又喊了一声，那双明亮的蓝眼睛快速眨了几下，圆圆的脸颊来回鼓动，他喉咙里发出一声近乎哀鸣的哽咽，Steve点头，又问“怎么了”，刚问出口就被Bucky拉过来一把抱住：“Steve……”  
“Bucky，”Rogers队长十分意外，Bucky的肩膀在颤，他朝四下里看了看，确定Gabe不在这儿，才低头拘谨地拍了Bucky的后背两下，语气加重，“Bucky？”  
  
Bucky抬头时眼眶都湿润了，Steve担心地低头瞧他，问他怎么了，Bucky摇头，还想佯装一切正常。  
“Bucky？”  
“我很好。”  
“你不好，快说。”Steve担心极了，Bucky看起来就像在承受什么巨大的压力和委屈。  
“我……，”Bucky看着面前的Steve，看Steve身上熟悉的制服，看四周的车厢，车厢外永不停歇的风雪，他小声嘀咕，“好吧，我真不想再经历一次了，可是说了你也不明白……”  
“经历什么？”Steve的确听不明白。  
“……”Bucky舔了舔自己的嘴唇，深吸一口气，他说，“经历一些，稍微有点可怕的事。”  
“可怕的事？”  
“嗯。”  
“你是指我们一会儿抓住Zola，还要再滑一次缆索才能回营吗？”Steve问，他知道Bucky非常怕高，怕那个缆索。  
Bucky哈哈大笑，眼泪都笑出来了，也不否认。  
Steve其实听得似懂非懂的，他捏了捏Bucky的脖子，Bucky笑他也就跟着笑了：“别担心，没什么好怕的……Bucky，战争马上就结束了，嗯？”  
  
这时的Rogers队长还正当年轻，还怀揣着必胜的信念，希冀着一个和Bucky之间可能会有的美好未来。Bucky咬住嘴唇，伸手摸了一下Steve宽阔结实的肩膀，然后是队长英俊的脸，耳边金色的短发。这是七十年前的Steve，是还没有被时代抛弃，还没有经历往后数年辛苦孤独的Steve。是还没有失去过Bucky Barnes的Steve。  
Steve低下头，被Bucky看得有点不好意思，这种害羞的表情也就这时候的他能做得出了，他又抬起眼来，偷偷揉了揉Bucky的脑袋：“你怎么了？”  
Bucky凝视着他的脸，不吭声。  
“你看起来不太对劲，”Steve实话实说，Bucky的眼角湿润，Steve虽然担心任务，但左思右想，又放心不下Bucky，他搂了一下Bucky的腰，“真的是被悬崖吓到了？”  
“没有，”Bucky说，“我只是，高兴。”Steve要放开搂抱他的手，Bucky立刻将那只手握住按在自己腰上：“再抱我一会儿，Steve……”  
Steve愣了一下，摇头，一脸认真，他们向Phillips将军承诺过不在服役期间做这些事，哪怕只是一个拥抱也是违规的。事实上Bucky已经很少向他索要这个了。  
今天的Bucky看起来格外沮丧和低落，还很脆弱，的确不太对劲。  
Bucky不甘地舔了舔嘴唇，只好老老实实放开了手。他们分开，一前一后往下个车厢走，忽然Steve转过身，伸出手臂紧紧搂了Bucky一下。  
Bucky的下巴就抵在Steve肩上。他手指巴住Steve身上的制服。  
“马上就结束了……很快我们就不用忍耐了。再坚持一段时间，好吗Bucky？”Steve小声说，“我们一起，再坚持一阵。”  
  
Bucky原本已经很好了，放开手，没事了，Bucky知道七十年前的他们在遵守什么规则，可Steve这话一说，Bucky又眨巴着眼睛又哭又笑起来。他小声自言自语着“真不想和你分开”“好吧，七十年也不是很长”的时候，Steve还听不懂这些话是什么意思。他们遇到了伏兵，Bucky的枪法比Steve印象里精准许多，体术也强得可怕，Steve都不知道Bucky是什么时候学会这些的。  
然后Bucky在他面前坠下了火车，从车厢的撕裂口落下悬崖，Bucky的位置明明能抓住车外面的栏杆爬上来，但Bucky松开手，放任自己掉了下去。   
  
Steve趴在车厢口，大声喊Bucky的名字。他牙齿咬得咯咯响，拳头死死攥着。  
  
  
**09**  
Steve能感觉到Bucky在害怕。Bucky一进车厢就疲惫地倚在墙上，难以置信地望着Steve，望着车厢内空荡荡的一切，他眉头皱紧了，嘴唇哆嗦，显得焦躁不安。  
“要怎么结束。”  
Bucky低喃着。  
Steve不解：“Bucky？”  
他们不能在这里继续拖延时间。现在应该整装待发，往车厢内部进发——虽然车厢里空空如也，显然是个陷阱。  
“我以为我们要成功了，Steve，可是怎么又……”Bucky好像根本没听见Steve的声音。他一个人喋喋不休，情绪激动，手在发抖，不停地嘀咕“该怎么结束”“我该怎么做”……  
“Bucky，Bucky？“Steve试图把他从一种自言自语的状态里唤醒。  
Bucky一下子抬起头。  
  
“我、我不想再继续了……”他一双蓝眼睛死死钉在Steve脸上，嘴唇嚅动着说，“Steve……”  
  
“不想……？”Steve不明白，不想再继续什么？  
他们正在执行任务，可没时间说这么泄气的话。  
“你怎么了，Bucky？”  
“可是如果不继续……如果我真的死了……你该怎么办，Steve……”Bucky嘀咕着，抬头看Steve的脸，像吞咽胆汁一样艰难地吞咽唾液，“……我该庆幸我还有机会重来，无论如何，这次我一定把你救出来……”  
他说着Steve完全听不懂的话，每个词拆开都明白，组合到一起就像在说什么密码符文。Bucky还越说情绪越激动，越说眼眶越红。  
  
Steve伸手摸他的头发，捏他颤抖的肩膀。他们正身处九头蛇的车厢里，现在并不是什么适合谈心的好时机。但Steve还是说：“Bucky，什么问题都可以找到办法解决。”  
  
Bucky愣了一下。  
“我没听懂你刚才说的那些话，再说一遍给我听。”Steve语速很快，显然很急，但即便如此他还是很有耐心。  
Bucky摇头，他意识到不对，他不肯说。  
Steve叹了口气，Bucky从不对他隐瞒任何心事，Bucky为人坦荡，真诚，在Steve Rogers面前更是从没有过什么“保留”。可现在，他面前的这个Bucky脸上写满了——或者说在Steve眼中写满了——“Bucky Barnes正在承受痛苦的煎熬，而你是他最好的朋友，Steve。”  
“Bucky？”  
“我不能说……”  
“为什么？”  
“一旦说了，你……你会……”Bucky一副心有余悸的表情，看上去像是知道后果。  
“我不会怎么样。”Steve以为Bucky在担心自己以队长的身份责备他。  
“不……”Bucky喃喃自语，“我不能再看到你死了……”  
他像是痴了一样。  
Steve听得一头雾水：“Bucky，说出来，无论是什么问题，我们一起想办法解决。”  
Bucky摇头，沮丧地说：“没有办法……”  
  
“我和你想过办法，Steve，七十年后……我们想过，没有办法……Zola知道我在想什么……这是一趟来自地狱的列车，我们必须有一个死在这里……”  
Bucky嘴唇战栗，一边说一边用力呼吸。Rogers队长没办法，只得上前搂了一下他的肩膀：“Bucky？”  
“不过这也没什么。我在电影里看过……人们说，Bucky Barnes死得很有价值，像火，英雄历经淬炼，才更是英雄。”  
“什么电影？”Steve问。  
“……未来的电影。”Bucky小声回答。  
  
只有经历过时光倒流的人才会明白Bucky Barnes的死给Steve带来过多么难以承受的痛苦——26岁的Rogers队长显然还什么都不知道。这家伙甚至还在认真遵守那什么见鬼的“规定”，时时刻刻压抑着对Bucky的感情。  
“你到底在说什么？”Rogers队长急得耳朵都要红了，什么叫Bucky的死亡？  
火车还在山间飞驰，Bucky不停吸鼻子，抬头看着他，声音从喉咙里往外挤：“……吻我一下。”  
“什么？”Steve眉头簇起。  
“你不是问我在说什么吗，”Bucky说，“求你，Steve，我在说吻我一下。”  
  
Rogers队长愣了半天，才确定Bucky真的在说这个。要知道就在几十分钟前，队长还在吉普车上偷偷握自己中士的手，留恋地舍不得放开。他们已经很长时间没有触碰过对方了，没有拥抱，没有亲吻，他们只想着军令如山，为了彼此的安全他们必须分开。  
他们没有想过别的，没想过如不珍惜现在的时间，以后可能就没有机会了，至少现在站在Bucky面前的Rogers队长没有。  
“只是一个吻。”Bucky说。  
“不，Bucky，不行，”Steve坚持道，“我们对将军承诺过——”  
“事实上，如果我下一秒死在这儿，Steve……你就再也不能吻我了。”Bucky忽然说。  
他眉头紧蹙，眼神却可怜巴巴的，好像很认真地在讨论这件事的可能性。  
Rogers队长怔了两秒：“Buck，别拿这个开玩笑——”  
“我没有开玩笑，”Bucky说，他恳切地看着Steve的脸，在过去几个月里，Bucky从未主动向Steve要求过这个，“……这里不会有人发现。只是，吻一下，就一下。”  
  
Rogers队长站在原地看着他的中士。  
半晌他把手里的盾挂在背后，伸出两只戴着手套的手来，拘谨又小心翼翼地将Bucky的身体环住。看得出来，他很珍惜这个，珍惜到他只低头轻轻在Bucky嘴唇上碰了一下就立刻放开。  
他想就这么结束，可Bucky扶着他的脖子将他的头再次拉低。  
“感觉不错……再来一次不行吗……”Bucky皱着眉主动靠过去，用有些战栗的嘴唇去吻Steve的。Steve这家伙后背绷直，紧张得要命，在Bucky的记忆里，Steve接吻时一直这样，二十多岁了还像个孩子。Bucky呓语：“……下次就要等七十年后了……”  
Steve想问，你到底在说什么。可惜Bucky吻他吻得越来越用力，Steve的声音被堵在嘴里，根本发不出来。他脸颊浮起一层淡淡的红晕，抱着Bucky的手臂不自觉收紧了。  
  
“专心一点，Steve，就当给我一点奖励。”Bucky用鼻尖摩擦Steve的鼻尖，笑模笑样的撇下嘴角。“说真的，又要来一次七十年……”他小声嘀咕，继续吻Steve的嘴唇，“太难熬了……”  
  
  
**10**  
火车正在阿尔卑斯山间的轨道上飞速行驶——  
“有一种游戏，Steve。我死了，我会复活，我死不了。我一遍遍看着你死去，死在我面前，却不知如何救你。只好跟着一起死，把一切推倒重来，可是没有用。九头蛇知道我在做什么，在想什么，我们尝试多少遍也杀不死他们。”  
Bucky说话的声音很小，语调没有任何起伏，他踢了一脚那九头蛇杂鱼的尸体，才弯腰把对方手里的枪夺下来，扔给子弹用光了的Steve。  
“Bucky，你还没睡醒吗。”Steve开玩笑地问。  
Bucky也跟着笑了，他端着手里的机关枪，跟在Steve身后走进下个车厢。  
“大概吧……如果是梦，还真不知道怎么才能醒。”  
Steve回头，走在他身后的Bucky表情看上去很孤独，Steve理解不了这个。  
“你怎么了，Bucky。”  
  
Steve没有问到答案，Bucky平静地摇头，耸了耸肩：“没什么。”没有任何情绪，没有任何多余的废话。好像刚才Bucky只是随口在讲一个笑话，一个梦，而现在讲完了。有什么别的都是Steve的错觉。  
  
可Steve很少有什么错觉，他和Bucky在一起十多年，Bucky身上有任何一点轻微的变化他都能察觉得一清二楚。  
“你的枪法进步了，兄弟。”Steve犹豫了半天，挤出一句这个。很明显Bucky不希望Steve花时间安慰他，可Steve还是有点担心。  
他握了一下Bucky的手，Bucky回握，然后他们彼此都颇有默契地放开了。  
Bucky咧开嘴笑，小声说：“谢谢队长。”  
  
Bucky再次放开Steve的手是在几分钟以后。列车外寒风呼啸，Bucky悬在车外，吓坏了的Steve涨红着脸，一遍遍喊着“Bucky”“抓住我的手”，他根本听不清Bucky说的话，只能隐约辨认出Bucky嘴唇开合的形状。  
我爱你，我爱你。他看到Bucky说，Bucky整个身体坠在风里，只有一双蓝眼睛望着他，亮得要命。别为我难过，Steve。  
会再见的。  
  
  
**11**  
Bucky三两下解决了那个“怪物”，把手里的盾牌还给Steve。   
“它是你的，也只能是你的，”Bucky说，像是心有余悸，“我不想看到任何人再拿着它了。”  
“你拿着也不错？”Steve把盾接过来——就在刚才，Bucky举着这只盾挡住了对方的脉冲炮，姿势相当专业。Steve猜Bucky一定有在偷偷模仿他。  
“不，我再也不想拿了。我受够了。”Bucky笑着说，好像在说一件他们都应该知道的事。但Steve听不懂。  
  
Bucky说：“这次我会成功的，十拿九稳，我保证，Steve。”  
他们看着对方，Steve不明白Bucky是在向他“保证”什么，这种告别的眼神是什么意思。Bucky一直在微笑，Steve说：“今晚回去，陪我去请Dugan他们喝酒吧。他们都辛苦了。”  
Bucky认真想了想：“今晚恐怕不行。”  
“你又有约会？”Steve挑眉，好像有点不满。为了在将军和其他战士面前做做样子，Bucky身边总是有女孩。  
Bucky笑着挠了挠脖子：“没错，Barnes中士有约会。今晚要去准备一下。”  
“还需要准备，看来对方对你很重要。”Steve说。  
“嗯，是很重要。”Bucky看着Steve揶揄他的眼神，揍了Steve胸口制服上的星星一拳。  
Steve任他打，也不还手：“要准备一整晚？”  
Bucky耸肩，盯着Steve带着笑意的眼睛。  
  
要准备七十年。  
  
  
**Hidden Track 1**  
Rogers队长坐在病房外面，眼前挥之不去Bucky呆滞的眼神，僵硬的嘴角，2014是个令人意想不到的年份，每天都有意想不到的事发生。从神盾局的陷落，冬兵的出现，到最近几周Bucky接受治疗时不经意吐露出的“回忆片段”——  
“他记忆里的事全都还没有发生，Rogers，我承认有一半的确早就有了苗头，但那是他绝不会知道的，连你都被瞒着。他到底是什么人？从哪儿来？还是他精神错乱，能预知未来？”  
  
距离他们在列车上分别已经过去了近七十年，当Steve Rogers在新世纪与他的Barnes中士重逢，当Bucky一点点回想起往事，他们都震惊于这到底是个怎样恶劣的玩笑。  
Bucky断断续续描述出的“轮回”长得仿佛没有尽头。  
“我掉下了火车……我……电击，冷……我和、和Steve……Steve，Steve……Steve死了，我……我在火车上……我掉下了火车……”  
他意识不到自己所说的事情代表什么，意识不到这对2014年的Rogers队长来说究竟是怎样的重创。  
“一共发生过几次，能想起来吗？”Rogers队长紧紧攥着他插着针管的手，怎么也不肯放开。  
Bucky怔怔望着前方，半晌摇了摇头，毛躁的长发被Steve理到他耳朵后面去。或许他还没有理清记忆的能力，又或许他实在记不清坠下火车这事到底发生过多少次。  
“那我是怎么死的？”Steve问，然后他笑了，硬朗的五官变得柔和，眉尾垂下来，“我是不是也死过很多次，死法有千百种？”  
Bucky眨了眨眼，眼珠缓慢地转动，半晌移到Steve脸上。  
Bucky不想说。  
Steve见他沉默，也没有再问。曾经他以为他终于把Bucky找回来了，他们能过上些安稳的日子，但现在他发现，噩梦似乎还没有结束，他和Bucky都还在噩梦中。可能再过几年，几十年，他Steve Rogers死亡，Bucky就会再回去，再坠下一次火车，让一切重来。  
Steve望着面前的Bucky：下巴刮得干干净净，头发也吹干了，毛毛躁躁地垂着。Bucky穿的是Steve的衣服，有点大的垂在肩上，在九头蛇经历的几十年让Bucky Barnes双眼空洞，精神混乱，好像整个人被反复多次地撕裂过。Steve正努力把他重新拼合起来。  
Bucky被他攥住的手蜷缩了一下，Steve索性将他另一只金属做的手也拉过来，把两只包在手掌里一起握着。  
  
  
**Hidden Track 2**  
“你从来没有告诉过我。”  
“不，我提起过一次，”Bucky躺在床上，歪着头靠着枕头，笑着对撑在他上方的Rogers队长说，“我说，我会从火车上掉下去，你会掉进海里，冻成冰块。”  
“那我回答了什么？”Steve记不住这些，Bucky经历过无数次Steve，可Steve只能拥有一次的Bucky。  
Bucky的脸在Steve手背上蹭着，嘟囔道：“火车上太吵了，你根本没听到。”  
“就算听到，我大概也不敢相信。”  
Steve说着，低下头来，一小片阴影打在Bucky脸上，Steve吻了他。  
那时候的Rogers队长，满脑子还都是胜利，是结束战争。  
“不，事实上你问过我我从哪儿来，你发现了。你比你以为的还要聪明和机灵，队长。”Bucky说。  
这个夸奖可让Rogers队长有点不安。  
“我突然有点担心，你是不是已经见过很多这时候的我了，Bucky……”Steve笑着，装作苦恼地皱起眉，“万一其他的我说出什么不该说的事……嗯……”  
Bucky大笑起来，接着被Steve压着肩膀抱紧了。  
  
Bucky流了很多汗，Steve也是，他们洗过了澡，Bucky去阳台抽烟，Steve更换了床单，也到阳台上去。  
他们聊天，聊起现在的事，过去的事，未来的事。  
“你这家伙太倔了，想握一下你的手你都不肯，张口承诺闭口将军。我当时想，臭小子，一天之前老子还在和一百多岁的你一起睡觉呢。”  
Steve哭笑不得：“Bucky……”  
“说了不用怕你也不相信，我说我们会再见面的，可你只会大吼大叫，害怕得像个小孩，”Bucky说，烟雾从他嘴里溢出来，缭绕在空气中，“……你每次都哭了，Steve。”  
  
Steve没说话，没否认，Bucky也没有继续这个话题。阳台上风很大，他沉默地一口口抽烟，然后把烟蒂熄灭在一旁。他转过头来，要抱Steve，Steve揽过他的肩膀，揪紧了他背后的衣服。  
  
“不会再发生了。”  
“Steve……”  
“不会，我们都不会死，Bucky，目前为止我们都扛过去了，嗯？”  
Bucky笑了一声，Steve总是这样——这就是Steve。  
他喜欢这样的Steve。  
Bucky知道他们会死的。一次又一次，Bucky已经不再抱任何希望。他只想和Steve在一起，保护Steve，如果不能一起生活，那就一起死。  
  
有时他们的确是一起死的，有时Steve为了保护他，独自丢了性命，Bucky只好举起枪解决掉自己。他一次又一次地回到七十年前，回到那趟列车上，重新经历分别，经历七十年后的重逢。  
“你在想什么。”  
“我在想……我们每个七十年后都相遇了，Steve。”  
  
  
**Bonus Track**  
他们终于深入到九头蛇的腹地中心，靠近那个巨大的膨胀的张牙舞爪的怪物。Bucky脖子上不住流血，金属手臂也被扯了下来，只剩下连接处几根外露的线路。炸弹的倒计时还有最后一分钟，潮水般的九头蛇士兵已经在外面包围了他们。  
他们马上就要死了，和Zola豢养的这只巨兽同归于尽。他们知道，一旦成功，所有的炮火都将熄灭，所有未及发生的战争都将被扼杀在摇篮里。人类的家园不会再遭受噩梦般的毁灭和重创，美国，纽约，布鲁克林，都不会再成为一片废墟。  
为了这一天，Bucky Barnes努力过无数个轮回，七十年，七百年，或许他们最终成功了，但是……  
他用唯一能用的那只手触摸Steve的脸，他还是没能保护Steve，他们大概会死在一起。然后再也没有什么死而复生。一切都到应该结束的时候了。  
“抱歉，Bucky，我一直想，想找机会和你一起回布鲁克林，有可能的话暂时忘记什么战争。可惜到现在我都没有做到，但愿我们能让战争结束……”Steve双眼湿亮，嘴角却是笑的，“Bucky，我爱你，无论你身上发生过多少我不知道的事，无论你经历过多少次的我，我只想让你知道，我永远是爱你的……”  
Bucky咬紧了后牙，让自己不会因为失血过度而昏过去：“我知道……”  
“每一个我，每一分每一秒，可能以前的我过于谨慎了，倔强，木讷，但那个我对你的爱绝不会比现在少。”  
“我知道……”Bucky说。  
“你并不孤独，永远不，你比你的队长还要顽强千倍百倍。假如你能活下去，不要放弃生的希望。我爱你，Bucky，走到这一步，我只想告诉你这个。”  
  
  
**Outro**  
Steve Rogers注定要成为一个传说。他只身穿越欧洲戒备最森严的地区，把107步兵团被俘的上百名战士从九头蛇基地里救了出来。大兵们围在他身边，信任他，拥戴他。不仅如此，就在当夜，纳粹藏匿在欧洲各处的数个地下基地突然间全被炸了个干干净净，一夜之间欧洲战局发生了惊天逆转，没有任何迹象表明这是某个国家某支军队的手笔，但那些看过了美国队长宣传片，又见识过队长在波尔扎诺神勇表现的美国士兵都乐于把这事推到他身上。  
“德国佬已经找人来谈判了，伙计们。”  
“我们马上就能回国了吗？”  
“上帝，这鬼战争终于结束了。”  
“你们能相信吗，他出现了，他来了，然后战争就结束了，美国队长！美国队长！”  
酒馆里庆功的歌声就没有停过，酒杯撞击桌面，像激越的擂鼓，他们欢呼雀跃，明天，后天，接下来的一周一个月一年甚至一辈子，他们都不用再打仗了。  
“真的不是我。”Rogers队长哭笑不得。事实上他到目前为止只动过一次手，就是去波尔扎诺九头蛇的基地那次，他救出了107步兵团的人，救出了Bucky Barnes中士。  
很多人和他拥抱，更多人聚在一起笑，笑完了又泣不成声——无论是谁做的，德国佬战败了，战争结束了。他们活了下来，他们能回家了。  
  
Steve找到Bucky的时候，Bucky还窝在酒馆的角落里睡觉。他显然醉迷糊了，酒杯倒在桌面上，酒沿着桌边淌下去，淋了Bucky一身。  
Steve把酒杯扶正，蹲在Bucky身边，想从口袋里掏手帕，发现这是新军裤，没有，只好用袖口用手去帮他擦。要知道Steve才刚刚到战场上来，多少还有些不习惯，他和Bucky已经很久没见了，一直只有书信联系，Steve脑海中的Bucky还是当年那个穿着笔挺军装潇洒地走在纽约大街上的模样，和现在这个衣衫不整头发乱糟糟脸上有伤狼狈不堪的Barnes中士判若两人。  
战争改变了Bucky，差点夺走了Bucky。但幸好一切已经结束了。  
  
“Steve……”Bucky忽然发出一声呓语。  
Steve愣了一下。  
“我们还会再见面的，Steve……”Bucky说着，竟然在醉梦里皱起了脸。  
Steve噗嗤笑了，Bucky又做什么梦呢，居然梦到了他：“Bucky，醒醒！”  
“Bucky？”  
  
“嗯……”Bucky听到有人叫他了，迷糊间他动了动眼皮，等看清了眼前穿着一身军装的Steve，看清了天花板上老式的灯泡和遮罩，他才睁大了眼睛。  
  
他表情呆呆的，反应迟钝，Steve直笑：“你到底喝了多少？”  
Bucky摇头，推开Steve，朝外面看。  
他先看到Dugan，然后是Gabe，森田，看到一张张熟悉的面孔出现在他面前。他们穿着Bucky记忆中最鲜明的军装，正在唱歌欢庆，甚至跳起了舞。  
这是他们的年代。  
“发生了什么？”Bucky怔怔地问，“我……”  
“你还不知道？”Steve问，他激动地一把搂过Bucky的肩膀——没有什么对Phillips将军的承诺，这时的他们还仅仅是一对刚在战场上重逢的老朋友，一对年轻的恋人。  
“战争结束了，Bucky，战争结束了。”  
  
所有人都在欢呼。Bucky被Steve搂着，舔了舔嘴唇，闭上眼睛，似乎生怕这只是个梦，等他睁开眼时，Dugan他们正要拉Rogers队长去外间庆祝，去唱歌跳舞。  
Bucky看着Steve兴奋得涨红了的脸。Steve说Bucky你也来。Bucky说：“你先跟他们去玩吧。”  
  
Bucky自己去找老板要了杯啤酒，回到他的角落里静静坐着。  
  
闭上眼，一切仿佛仍在眼前。九头蛇的腹地，那个怪物，还有Zola。他和Steve就这么分开了，一切都结束了，他们有太多的话要说，分别前甚至来不及有一个吻。  
Bucky抬起头，看着酒馆的光影里被女孩子和大兵们包围着的年轻的Rogers队长。  
  
像做了一场梦。  
  
梦里，Bucky Barnes一遍遍地从一列火车上坠落，一遍遍死而复生，他在一段时间里奔命般地轮回，无休无止地找寻在未来挽救Steve的方法。他一度以为没有什么方法，他以为这种轮回般的受难会永远持续下去。  
是Steve坚持了下来，Steve一次次地让他相信他们会扛过去的。  
他们最终还是一起走向了死亡。  
  
Bucky很庆幸。  
要知道，他原本以为他肯定会和Steve，和九头蛇那帮怪物同归于尽，然后一切到此结束。他没想到还能再拥有一次活下来的机会，再看到Steve出现在他面前。  
这算是命运的奖赏吗？  
  
1943年，无论什么颜色都掺杂着一点儿记忆中的昏黄。Rogers队长告别Dugan他们，手插在口袋里，绕过一扇门回到Bucky身边坐下。在许多年前，他坐在这儿，问Bucky要不要加入咆哮小队，跟随美国队长去赴汤蹈火。  
那些话，那些事，那些人还历历在目，Bucky记忆里的Steve每一个画面都是鲜明的。  
现在战争结束了，Bucky也不知道未来会发生什么，事实上他到现在也没有什么真实感。  
他听到Steve在耳边低声说：“战争要结束了，Bucky。”  
“我知道。”他习惯性地点头。  
“你做好准备，跟随Rogers队长回布鲁克林了吗？”  
  
  
  
七百年后  
完


End file.
